A Prom Story
by lol925
Summary: It's the night of prom and Gabriella gets the flu. Troy and the gang try to make sure that she has the best prom possible and they have many surprises in store for her. One Shot


**A Prom Story**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and sadly never will.**

**A/n: This oneshot is for charmed4eva112. It is for a fic exchange. The story was supposed to contain someone sick, soup, a rose, a kiss, and someone else being sick. I hope I did the story justice and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Beep! My alarm clock rang obnoxiously. "Gabi, you need to get up," my mom said as i unsuccessfully tried to find the snooze button. Then I started coughing uncontrollably. 

My mom felt my head. "Gabi, you're burning let me get the thermometer," she exclaimed. A minute later she returned.

"Is it really high?" I asked after it was taken out of my mouth.

"It's 101 degrees. You'll have to miss school and stay in bed today," she declared.

"Mom, I can't stay in bed all day. It's the senior prom. I've wanted to go the prom ever since I started high school. Troy will be so dissapointed," I cried out in despair.

"I am really sorry sweetie. I'm sure he'll understand. With a fever, going to prom wouldn't be much fun anyway," my mom said as she tried to comfort me.

"I shouldn't be blaming you for this. Hurry along, I don't want you to be late for work," I said in a motherly tone.

"I can't go to work if you are sick!" she responded.

"Mom, you have that major meeting today. I'll be fine. I will probably sleep most of the day anyway. If I need something I'll call Mrs. Morris, the neighbor. I'm sure she'd be willing to help me out," I replied. Before my mom ran out the door she gave me some medicine.

I certainly had rotten luck. The last time I missed school was my birthday and the time before that was Valentine's Day. For an hour, I sat in bed with a box of tissues in my lap reading Little Women. It's my favorite book. I started daydreaming when my phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hey Gabi, are you all right? I haven't seen you all day. You didn't ditch right?" Troy greeted.

"Me, ditch? Who are you kidding! I didn't even ditch on Senior Ditch Day. I am sick, so I have to miss prom. I'm really sorry, because I ruined your prom for you," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't your fault. I'll come over and we can have our own little prom celebration," he replied

"Thanks you're the best! See you tonight," I responded and hung up. The rest of the day dragged on really slowly. After taking the medicine again after lunch I felt much better. Eventually 6:00 arrived and Troy came with it. I was glad to have his company, because my mom was working late.

"Hey Troy, I'm glad you came. What's all this?" I asked becknoing to his plethora of bags.

"This is for our prom celebration. You are going to sit down and watch TV until I'm finished setting up," he instructed. Reluctantly I followed his orders. Twenty minutes later he retrieved me from the TV. "I hope you like it. I want this night to be just as good as the real prom," he remarked. I walked into the kitchen to see the table all dalled up. There was an elegant tablecloth, rose petals on the table, and scented candles.

"Wow, this is so romantic! It's _better _than real prom," I exclaimed. We both sat down and I saw chicken noodle soup.

"The dinner isn't exactly gourmet, but cut a teenage boy some slack. I figured soup would work, since you're sick.

"Soup is perfectly fine. I can't cook much either," I stated giggling. The dinner went smoothly. We enjoyed each other's company and chatted non-stop.

"Now before I get my groove on there is something missing at this prom. The senior population of East High. Then he pressed some buttons and hooked some wires up to the TV. On the screen were all of her friends. They all said that they wished she could be there and hoped she was having fun. Then Chad walked the camera arounnd so others could leave her messages. When everyone was done they said bye and turned off the camera.

"Don't ask me how I hooked this up. Mike Malen helped me. He is an expert when it comes to technology whereas I don't even know what I just did. Anyway let the dancing begin. Tonight's DJ will be my iPod," he said.

Suddenly an upbeat tango song came on and Troy spinned around to reveal a red rose in his mouth. We did the the tango, but might I say it was quite horrible. I couldn't stop laughing. My sides were aching so bad. Finally I had to sit down. Troy was laughing just as hard as I was. "Why is that on your iPod?" I asked.

"Jason burned me a CD which I put on my iPod and he added that song for kicks," he answered.

"That sounds like something Jason would do. Now shall we dance for real?" I inquired.

"Of course, I'd love to," he said. Fergie's "Glamorous" blared while as Troy would say we "got our groove on." I wondered if anymore surprises were in store for me.

"Troy, can we take a break? I'm tired and I need to take my medicine," I told him.

"Sure, I have to take this phone call," he said pointing to his ringing phone. I went to take the pill an dcame back a couple of minutes later.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"That was Chad. They're announcing the king and queen now. He's going to stand next to the stage with his phone so we can hear," Troy ansered as if on cue the phone rang. He put it on speaker so that both of us could hear.

"Hey Troy, they're announcing the winners," Chad stated.

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen. The nominees for king are Benjamin Balsaz, Jeff Flotson, Troy Bolton, and Chad Danforth. The class of 2008 prom king is Troy Bolton!" Mr. Matsui announced.

"Congratulations Troy!" I knew you would win," I shouted. I gave him a big hug.

"Next is our queen. The nominees are Casey Winterson, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Jennifer Holmstead. This year's prom queen is Gabriella Montez!" Mr. Matsui announced.

"I knew you would win Gabi. I can't believe it. We're East High Royalty and we aren't even there," Troy commented. Then, my doorbell rang. He snapped the phone shut and came to the door with me.

"Congratulations you two!" my friends exclaimed. Chad had the video camera again, but this time East High was watching us instead of vice versa.

"Thanks, but I can't believe East High is watching this. I'm in pajamas and fuzzy yellow slippers!" I laughed.

Zeke and Kelsi had the crowns, which they placed on our heads. Ryan took Troy's iPod and put on a song to dance to. I couldn't believe this. I was the prom queen dancing in my living room with the king on prom night while I was sick. This was better than I ever imagined. Troy and I were mere centimeters apart so I closed the gap. It was a small, sweet kiss, but it was the one thing that made the night even better than it already was.

"Thanks for everything guys. You are really great friends," I said embracing them in a hug when the song ended.

"It was no big deal and Troy did most of it," Sharpay replied.

"I was just wondering, how did you know that we were going to win?" I inquired.

"Chad snuck into Mr. Matsui's office during free period. It was reall comical, because he was acting like a spy and you know how Chad is when he's being silly," Taylor responded.

"This was quite a memorable prom and no one will ever forget it," Zeke said.

* * *

The Next Morning

It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in, but I was woken up by my phone.

"Hebbo Gabi," Troy said.

"Hey Troy what's up?" I replied.

"Whab's ub is you gob me sick. I hav a stubby nobe," Troy responded.

"That's your fault. If you didn't want the germs why did you kiss me?" I asked kiddingly.

"Actually, you kibbed me," Troy answered.

"Oh yeah, I did. Sorry about that. How about this. I come over to your house and entertain you," I suggested.

"Thatbs a perbect idea. See you laber," he replied and we hung up.

Plans to entertain him were racing through my mind. What's better than prom in your living room? I'd have to think about it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. The criticism my sister gave me was that they shouldn't have tangoed, but I wanted to add some humor. Also, I hope Troy's stuffy nose didn't make it to hard to understand what he was saying. Well charmed4eva112, I hope you enjoyed your story!**


End file.
